Friends, agree?
by WhyEpicFrostyYuni
Summary: Rochii(My best friend's OC) meets the young protege and Mo, which those two are from Hi-Def. Being friends is alright, right? Not some... relationship things. Rated K and genre is Friendship only, because I ain't good at Humor things. And I didn't made Romance things, my best friend might explode. :P
1. Chapter 1 First Meet

_**This is my first time to make a fanfic story! I hope my best friend's will luv this! 3 WARNING! If you hate GlitchxOC, then get outta here! Lol just kidding! :D So if you like this, well enjoy reading it! So... The name of my best friend's OC is Rochii, just the same to her real name, Rochelle. :3**_

**So let's get things STARTED. :]**

_Title: Friends, agree?_

Chapter 1: First Meet

~Rochii's POV~

Today is all about dancing again but a little hard. I woke up 6:30 in the morning, and I still have 30 minutes. I went downstairs and saw there's already breakfast and Mom already left. Then I saw a note on the fridge and read it.

"_Rochii, I will be back on next Saturday because I have a meeting on Japan. I want you to take care of yourself. And please. Make your own breakfast. You know how to cook, right? So be careful to the other things you can't touch, okay?_

_Love,_

_Mom"_

Whoa. Mom's coming back next Saturday. Oh well, I ate breakfast and put the dishes on the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth and take a bath. After taking a bath, I wore my uniform and brushed my hair. I fixed my things and picked my cellphone and made it in silent mode and put it on my pocket but before that I went to my drawer and picked my earphones and put it on my pocket too.

When everything is done, I went downstairs and locked the door and locked the gates as I closed it. I put the keys on my other pocket. I walked going to my school or academy. Meanwhile, I saw a boy with a green streak in his hair and wearing the same uniform of mine but for boys. Then he looked behind and saw me, staring at him then I looked away that he noticed that I was staring at him for a minute.

He stopped and I accidentally bumped him lightly.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I wasn't looking….." I said shyly as he looked at me from head to foot. He just smiled and I looked at him curiously. He touched both of my shoulders and that made my eyes widened.

"Are you at Dance Academy too?" He asked heartily with a sweet smile.

"Err…. S-sure… " I said as I smiled back at him shyly.

"C-Can we walk _together _there?" He stammered and I nodded shyly stared blankly at him. We walked together, no talking, though I'm used to it wehn meeting new friends. He haven't told his name to me yet. Well I haven't told him too.

_**Whew! That was tiring to think... Well I hope my best friend sees this! More updates coming soon! C:**_


	2. Chapter 2 Dance Mates

_**Alright! Chapter 2! Ur on! And PhoenyxWarrior, ask my best friend. **____** I am totally serious. Ask her. Anyways… Tomorrow, I can't update because I have a lot of things to do! Oh well.. I hope I reach on Thursday.. '-'**_

Chapter 2: Dance Mates

~Still Rochii's POV~

While walking with him, he stopped and I passed by him some few steps. I turned to look at him curiously and saw his mad face. Okay, why?

"Err.. Are you okay there?" I asked as I poked him. He looked at me with his mad face and said,

"Someone has been watching us." He said coldly and I gulped hard. He starts searching for the one who has been watching us. Suddenly, an African-American guy jumped in front him and said,

"Heyyo, my lil' bro! What have you been doing here? With that girl?" He asked as he looked at me and smiled weirdly at me.

"Mo, I just met up with her earlier and I already know that you have been sneaking on us when we're almost at the gate of the school." He said with a little bit angry tone. I just listened to those two as they talk about me and about "Mo's" sneaking.

"Glitch, all of us have been searching for you around the school. And you're just with that girl?" Mo said as he pointed the school then to me. So his name is Glitch. Well I haven't told my na-

"Anyways, what's her name, lil' bro?" Mo asked as I tried to walk away but they caught me.

"Err…. My name is… Rochii." I said coldly and looked away at them.

"Well Rochii, is kinda a good name.." Glitch said as he looked away slowly at me.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Mo said excitedly and me and Glitch nodded as we followed Mo go inside the school.

Going inside of the school, it's empty now that means Dance Classes are starting already. I ran and searched for my room.

Arriving at my room, everyone is still making noise. I thought the teacher was supposed to be early. Oh well, I searched for my best place, near the window to see the clear blue sky. I sat there and looked at the sky, ignoring the noises of my "Dance mates".

When the bell rang, everyone went back to their own seats and the others are kind of whispering each other. They stopped whispering each other when the teacher came. All of us stood up and greeted the teacher.

"Alright everyone. Today I am going to call all of you one by one by using this attendance. When I call his or her name, he or she will stand in front of his or her dance mates to introduce himself or herself." The teacher said as she get the attendance out of the envelope.

After 5 minutes of calling the other boys to introduce themselves in front of us, it was Glitch's turn. He stood up and stayed brave to introduce himself.

"Hi. My name is Glitch. I am very talented to dancing and some of you here knows me a lot." He said as he looked around and saw the other girls looking at him with their shocking eyes, except for me.

When Glitch sat to his sit back, it was Mo's turn. He is just smiling weirdly, trying to calm himself and stay brave too.

"Hey. I'm Mo. I see that some of you girls there are staring at me and Glitch when we came here. Well I am very talented to dancing too, like Glitch." He said and the other girls just dropped their jaws when Mo said that the other girls were staring at him and Glitch. Well I agree, of course.

"Okay….? Now, this time the Girls will introduce themselves in front of the class." Said by the teacher as the other girls are getting nervous and I am having butterflies in my stomach right now.

"Alright! First is… Rochii..!" the teacher said as I jumped and looked at Glitch and Mo, who are giving an evil grin. I stood in front of them and I saw that the others are laughing. I think it's because of my name. Don't ask me, laughing people. Ask my mother.

"Err… Haii.. My name is.. Rochii. And I am talented to dancing. *murmurs that can't be heard* _I am going to DIE right now. _And it's glad to meet you all." And with that, I sat back at my chair and I heard someone clapped its hands and it was Mo. Glitch then followed Mo clapping and the all of them followed the two. The butterflies in my stomach are still in here! My face turned red and I gave Mo and Glitch a furious look that made the two stop clapping and the others stopped too and stared blankly at the teacher then to the ceiling.

"Okay? Now, next will be…." And with that I didn't listen to who was next. I stared at the next one who was nervous to introduce herself in front of us. I followed her look and she was looking at Glitch and Mo.

After a few minutes, we started to have some dance lessons like what we are dancing for our recitation. If we memorized the steps, we will call one by one again but this time, he or she will dance the steps that we all memorized in front of us. That made me shrug my shoulders.

_**Alright! I am getting very sleepy and I have tomorrow school! Well I will update when I come back home to do it! And sure, I'll kinda make the next chapter longer if I can think more, Lollieroxstar. :\ Oh well… I will wake up late and go to school late again… So bye bye! I have P.E lessons tomorrow!((Thursday)x(**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dancing Scream by Usher

_**Heyyoooooo! I am BACK! But going to be grounded tomorrow, so I can't update Chapter 5(Maybe…). Well Anyways, my average at my school….. It went down. 1**__**st**__** Grading was 85.40 which means I got B only, 2**__**nd**__** Grading got higher, 85.90, that means I got B+! :D, Now 3**__**rd**__** Grading was…. LOWER, 83.60 which means B again. xC I can't believe I got 75 at my Physics! xP Anyways… TO THE STORY! :D xD So I must tell you first, I am grounded for 5 days which I can't update Chapter 5, so if 5 days passed, I can update, sounds cool? I hope you guys will be patient! . Thanks if you did! :D**_

Chapter 3: Dancing "Scream" by Usher

~Rochii's POV~

The teacher taught everything to us to what we are going to dance one by one in front of them. The teacher said that only 1 song that we will dance for today. I sighed in relief and saw Glitch yawning, trying not to sleep.

"Okay everyone! All of you are going to dance Scream by Usher one by one, in front of their Dance Mates. All I can say is good luck!" The teacher said and gets the envelope and gets the attendance from it.

"Alright! First is in the girls." Said by the teacher and the other girls were shocked and me, there are still butterflies in my stomach.

"First is Rochii! Please come here, in front of them." Said by the teacher and I obeyed. I stood in the middle and breathed deeply and saw Glitch and Mo, who are chuckling.

_Usher baby, yeah yeah, we did it again and this time, Imma make you scream, (Usher) yeah man._

_I see you over there, so hypnotic, Thinking 'bout what I do to that body,_

I did the stopwatch move, pointing the right then to the left.

_I get you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, Ah ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

Next, I did the Glam Rock step, well I almost failed there but I succeeded.

_Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted, Getting drunk of the thought of you naked,_

With that, that's my hated part. Anyways, I did the East West step then the Poison Potion step then Rebuild.

_I get you like, ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, Ah ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

Again the Glam Rock step which made Glitch and Mo watch me attentively.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it,_

Oh god. It's my twisty part now. I almost failed at the Shoulder Angel step. Good thing I didn't or else everyone will laugh at me.

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic,_

I did the Magnetic step, which is super easy. Who else will fail in that step?

_Got one life, just live it, just live it,_

In that part, I did the Ichiban step then the Spin Cycle Stop Step.

_Now relax, sing it on your back,_

This part is kinda… fine? Anyways, I did the Course Correct step. It wasn't that bad.

_If you wanna scream, yeah! Let me know and I'll take you there,_

With that, I did the Scream step thing. Who says this step will be hard?

_Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

The Muscle Man step and the Curis step? Easy! I did how it was taught to us. How can I never listen if all of us are going to dance that one by one.

_If you wanna turn right, hope you're ready to go all night,_

The Scream step again and I uttered a little laugh when Glitch was making funny faces whenever I look to him while I am dancing. I tried to ignore him and concentrate myself.

_Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

I did the Muscle Man step and the Curis step again and saw everyone is really watching me with their shocked look because it's just that I memorized the steps?

_If you wanna scream, louder, scream, louder,_

I did the Sonar Drop then the Low Ball step.

_Louder, louder, louder_

Then the Low Ball Throw this time, I did it and some people are amused that I did memorize it all. I will NEVER forget the steps or else I am ZERO at my recitation.

_Hey! I scream, I'm on need,_

I did the Hey Somebody step and then The Man.

Then one of my most hated too is the Trek step. I did the Trek only then the Two Trek then Round of Applause then Projection when it's the _"If you wanna scream" _part.

_Yeah! Let me know and I'll take you there,_

Next was the Spread the Word step, it's kind of hard too.

_Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby,_

Next was… I think Whip Back, kind of, almost failing at my left leg.

_If you wanna turn right, hope you're ready to go all night,_

Again with the Scream step. Glitch and Mo were impressed, as well as the teacher.

_Get you going like ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby,_

Right….. The Curis step again. Do I really need to do this? I mean I just told my mom that I like dancing, but she chose an academy. Oh well, what mother picked, is what I am going to do.

_If you wanna scream._

And with that, I did the finishing move and I backed up and saw everyone staring at me with their shocked eyes. I heard a clap and I turned around to see who it was and it was the teacher.

"I am very impressed that you memorized all of it! Alright! That would be graded by me later so, next to Rochii now!" the teacher said as I sat to where I sat earlier. I stared at the clear yet kind of cloudy blue sky and thought of something. Suddenly, someone poked from beside me. I saw Glitch beside me but just watching the next one who is going to dance the song. I got curious about it. I just ignored it and continued looking at the sky.

After some few minutes, the bell rang and that means it's lunch time! Oh LUNCH! I thought you are going to be forgotten! The teacher said that it's not lunch time, it's dismissal time already? But it's 12 in the noon yet! Oh well, I fixed myself and my things and went outside and went straight to home, forgetting the funny faces of Glitch, trying not to smile or smirk.

_**OH RIGHT! So you guys like it? Well, I KNOW that I am not good at thinking of something else if you guys said that…. So if you guys like it, well please kindly review! :D Thanks if you really did! I will make chapters when 5 or 3 days have passed, okay? Thanks for your patience if you did, guys! :3 I hope I can update tomorrow... :|**_


	4. Chapter 4 Playing DC2 & 3 with Glitch

_**Yeah.. I am back but… only today.. xD I can't get online for two days.. My family and I are going to somewhere.. :P So I'll just update this only.. Sorry.. .**_

**Chapter 4: Playing DC3 and DC2 with Glitch**

**[~Still Rochii's POV~]**

At my house, I threw my bag at the couch and ran upstairs to go at my bedroom. I opened my cabinet and picked some clothes I am going to wear and went to the bathroom to have some refreshing bath.

After taking a refreshing bath, I wiped my body and my hair with my towel and putted on my clothes that I picked. I went outside of the bathroom and ran in front of my mirror and brushed my wet black sleek hair. I put down the comb at the side of the mirror and went downstairs to play my Xbox 360.

When I got downstairs, I heard the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it and saw Glitch, wearing his crew outfit while he's smiling weirdly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously and he chuckled before answering me.

"Oh nothing… It's just I'm bored, so I came here to see you." He answered and I raised a brow.

"And why would you come here if you're bored? Why don't you just go have a bro-talk with your mentor!" I said and he just grinned and shook his head in response. He just went in my house and I groaned and closed the door while trying to calm down. When I turned to look at Glitch, I saw him turned on my Xbox 360 and picked the game "Dance Central 3". I love playing it all over again. Even I danced a song, I would repeat that song but in a Hard difficulty.

"So, I see that you're playing Dance Central 3 too. Well Imma join at you playing Dance Central 3." He said and grinned widely. I shook my head as a response and he chuckled while he is choosing a song. He picked the song, "Boom Boom Pow". My eyes widened and my mouth was half opened. He pulled me to join and I have no choice but to play with him. He gets the controller and he picked the character, of course, him, and for me, he let me pick the character. Err, my character is Bodie. After that, he gets the controller from me and picked our difficulty Hard and started the game.

_Gotta get-get, Gotta get-get, Gotta get- get, Gotta g-g-get-get-get, get-get,_

We did the first move, the "Drum & Big Ticker" dance move. I don't know why I am enjoying this with him but I think it's getting… fine. I was losing at first, but later, I am reaching his score. While I was dancing, I can feel Glitch's eyes on me. I think he's watching me while we're dancing. I ignored it and tried to concentrate on dancing. When we did the finishing move, we both got a flawless finish but my score is higher than his. He scratched his head and I heard him groaned. I uttered a little laugh when he groaned.

"You think that I don't know the dance steps of this song? No way. I've been dancing this when we're not known each other." I said and he gazed at me with his brow raised.

"Why should I think that you don't know the dance steps? I saw that you had made it in 5 Gold stars." He said while finding some songs. I stopped him from choosing some songs and he looked at me curiously. I shook my head and picked up the controller at the couch and clicked the Xbox Home. He didn't keep his eyes off me while I was choosing a game. I picked Dance Central 2 and he looked at the T.V that I was choosing a song at Dance Central 2. He saw that the Massive Attack song is already Gold Stars by me, of course. He grinned when he saw that and I picked Party Rock Anthem on my DLC part. His grin went wide then I looked at him doing that. It made shrug. His character is him already and mine is Mo, but I didn't care. I picked our difficulties Hard, and then started the song.

The song started and we did the first move then the rest of the moves. I can still notice that he's still looking at me. I tried to ignore it and continued to concentrate. When the song was about to finish, we did the finishing move, this time, I only got a Nice Finish, and him, of course, A Flawless Finish. His score is now higher than mine, but I just smiled and giggled when he beat me. He gazed at me and grinned weirdly. I looked back at him and raised a brow. He just shook his head and said,

"I need to go now. I think Mo will be thinking that we're… you know… I'll just leave now.." And with that, he left. My mouth was half-opened but I shook my head and uttered a little laugh. I turned off my Xbox then the T.V. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and noticed that it's 12:45pm. I went to my closet to get some clothes and went to the bathroom to change new clothes.

After changing, I went out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked to my bed and sat at the edge of it. I get my cellphone at the side table and looked at it if there's a message but my inbox is empty, so mom is really busy at work somewhere. I put back my cellphone at the side table and tucked myself in my bed. I closed my eyes until I fall asleep and I did fall asleep. I wonder if mom's alright at her work.

_**So yeah… I can't update tomorrow and at the next day, because my family and I are going somewhere, even my cousins are coming with us too. So I hope that you guys wait for me to come back. Lol xD And oh yeah, sorry to my bestie, Rochelle, that I have to go somewhere… I'm VERY sorry, Rochelle. n I hope you wait for me to come back at Wednesday. xD Lol Anyways, Thanks for your patience from waiting! ^o^**_


End file.
